


Surveillance Sucks

by Tuiccim



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Marvel, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV) Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiccim/pseuds/Tuiccim
Summary: Kinktober Prompt: Oct 3 - Oral Sex
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Surveillance Sucks

Surveillance sucked. Six days in and you still hadn’t gleaned the information needed. Luckily, your quarry was out for the day and it was Sam’s turn to follow them. Unfortunately, you were stuck in a tiny apartment with the biggest jackass you had ever met, Bucky Barnes.

Bucky had gone to check on the equipment and add a few more mics to the apartment across the alley that the two men you were surveilling stayed. Having the apartment to yourself you decided to indulge in one of the only luxuries of the place, a long, hot shower. You took your time washing, shaving, and just enjoying the pounding of the heated water against your body. After all, it was the only pounding you were likely to get any time soon. Sam having a girlfriend and Bucky being a jackass. Not that you’d mind banging Bucky. He was gorgeous, hot, sexy, and a lot of other words you could think of, but the first one that usually came to mind in regards to him was asshole. 

You weren’t sure what it was about you that seemed to set him off every time you were nearby, but he clearly could not stand you from the beginning of your time with them. In the three months since, you’d learned to reciprocate his acerbic personality and sassed him regularly setting his teeth on edge each time. 

You finish your shower, cover yourself in your favorite lotion, and wrap a towel around you. Opening the door, you see Bucky had returned. 

“About fucking time.” Bucky mutters. 

“Eat me, Barnes.” You sass as you walk to the bedroom. You are rummaging through your pack when the door swings open. 

“What did you say to me?” Bucky glares at you. 

“Eat me, jackass.” You flip him off before turning back to your pack. 

“You shouldn’t make offers you won’t follow through with.” Bucky crosses his arms and leans on the jamb.

Reining in a smirk you say, “I don’t, Barnes.”

“You really gonna tempt me like that?” Bucky growls. 

Slowly, you turn and eye him, “Yeah, I am.” Staring into his eyes, you drop your towel and put your hands on your hips. 

Bucky is to you in a stride, grabs you by the waist, and throws you on the bed. His hands push your legs apart roughly and his mouth goes straight to your core. 

“Fuck Bucky!” You shout as he runs his tongue over your clit. You grab his hair and pull him more firmly against you. He eats like a starving man, licking, sucking, tongue fucking, and occasionally nipping at you. You are dripping within minutes and Bucky slips two fingers in causing your back to arch. ”Oh, fuck, it’s good, Bucky.”

Bucky growls against you as he licks over your clit while fucking in and out of you with his fingers curled. The coil in you tightens as each sensation overwhelms your senses. You pull your knees up, spreading yourself wider for him. Bucky’s metal hand squeezes your ass as he laves over your clit. “Fuck, I’m gonna…” Your entire body jerks as the coil in you snaps and your orgasm washes over you. 

When you come down from your high, Bucky is standing beside the bed staring down at you. Leaning up on your elbows, you look at him curiously. Realizing he’s waiting for you to make a move you sit up on your knees and look up at him. Grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it up, you say, “Strip. I want to see you.”

Bucky’s eyes stay on yours as he pulls his shirt off. You make quick work of his belt buckle and unzip his jeans. He pushes them off his hips and steps out of them. Your eyes rove over him. He’s even more beautiful than you imagined and his well-endowed cock is standing at attention only inches from you. Wrapping your hand around him, you bring your lips to his tip and run your tongue over it. He inhales a sharp breath and you lick the underside of his cock as you work him in and out of your mouth. 

Bucky’s breathing is ragged, but he hasn’t touched you or said anything. It was time to break him. Relaxing your jaw you take his cock fully in and down into your throat. Your nose grazes him and it’s then he lets out a moan. You rock back and forth slowly, dragging out the pleasure.

“Jesus, fuck, Doll.” He grabs your hair and holds you against him. “Fuck, is that what you want? Want me to fuck your throat?”

You garble an indiscernible answer against his thick length. Pulling back, Bucky slides out of your mouth. “Wanna try that answer again?”

“Yes, I want you to fuck my throat. Keep giving me orgasms like that and you’re welcome to fuck me any way you want, Barnes.”

“Bucky.” He growls pulling your hair to force you up closer to his face. “Say it.”

“I said it earlier.”

“Say it again. Now.” His lips hover over yours.

“Bucky.” 

He crashes his lips into yours and you readily open for his tongue. He dominates the kiss and you submit to him. Surprising him and yourself a bit. When you separate he looks you full in the face, “As much as I’d love to fuck your throat right now, I’d rather fuck you and watch this pretty face when you come all over my cock.”

“You think I’m pretty?” You ask wide-eyed.

“I think you’re fucking gorgeous.” Bucky says, pushing you down on the bed. “So fucking gorgeous. Wanted you since I first laid eyes on you.” Bucky grabs your hips and slides himself up and down your slit before stilling. “Is this okay?”

“Yes, I’m on the pill. Please.” You’re so worked up at Bucky’s confession that you can hardly contain yourself. Bucky smiles down at you and begins to push in slowly. “Bucky, please! It’s been too long. Please, I need it. Harder.”

“Are you begging me, Doll?” Bucky teases. 

“Yes, fuck. Please!” You whine. 

Bucky grabs your legs and drapes them over his arms before slamming into you. 

“Yes!” You cry. Bucky’s thrusts are relentless and exactly what you needed after the dry spell you’d been in. Your hand snakes down to your clit, eager to hurry your orgasm along. 

“So impatient.” Bucky chuckles batting your hand away and replacing it with his own. He wanted your orgasm to come from him and only him. It takes no time for you to near the edge and your moans increase as you do.“You gonna come for me, Doll?” Come all over my cock like a good girl?” 

“Yes. Fuck, fuck!” You fall over that edge; your entire body going taunt as the pleasure jolts through you. Your walls clench around Bucky milking him of his own release but his eyes never stray from your face as he watches you break apart.

Wrapped in each other as you both recover, you can’t help yourself from asking, “So, why do you dislike me so much?”

“I don’t dislike you.”

“Coulda fooled me.”

“New person. New situation, You flirted with Sam first.” Bucky shrugs as he admits his feelings quietly. 

“Are you…are you kidding? I flirted with Sam first?” You giggle and roll on top of him. “Whoever I flirted with first, you were always my top choice.”

“Really?” A little insecurity showing through. 

“Really. Maybe we can be a little friendlier to each other now?” You smirk. 

“Maybe we can be a little more?” Bucky asks. 

“I can work with that.” You smile as you lean in to kiss him. “Mmm, now I need another shower.”

“Mind if I join you?” 

“I’d be disappointed if you didn’t.”


End file.
